Primordials Will Return
by SexyPinkBeast
Summary: "Where have you gone young Perseus?"-Nyx
1. Chapter 1

**Right go to Rick Riordan**

* * *

What are we in life? We are gods, do we choose to be gods? No. escpecially when you are forced into godhood. When the gods look upon mortals for there dirty work, they expect you to do. Do you have a choice? No, you do not. If a gods threatens you to do his work, you must do it. If you piss off a god or goddess, they will tell you not to talk back, like an abusive parent talking to a little kid. What does that mean? Well of course I should say, it means you die. After awhile of pissing off the gods they get sick of you. First they just like your company and they think its funny to watch you act like a dumbass. Then after a while, they know that the threats are true, they know that you are becoming a threat to them, decpite the fact that one of your parents were an Olympian.

I am a god, if that much you have thought of, I was forced into godhood when I was younger, though I was born from The Sea, I have no connection with it anymore, I remember when I would care so deeply for it, just watching it began, I remember when there was only the Sea, The Crust, and The Sky. I remember when cities filled filled the sky, when there used to be under water mines, and when there was landfills of farming on the land. I remember when the three brothers, were the best of friends, and not old grumpy bitches.

I remember the fact, when there used to be one mythology and one mythology alone. When Chaos was actually welcomed as a mother to all. When Order was the father to all of them, and when Void, there last child to come, was just being born. Though that is in the past, and not the future. Who am I to defy the fates of there wishes?

I know that Void is still somewhere out there alive, Somewhere watching the galaxy from affar, making sure it is kept in peace. I know that Order is dead, I know that Chaos has been destroyed, for better or for worse, I do not know. I remember when Order and Chaos got into a fight, a fight in which became war. A war where sides had to chose, family split up, relationships ended and people dying.

I have tried to forget what has happened then, though I cannot. I remember Aer, primordial goddess of mist, with her last dying breath, making mortals and monster be changed in different ways then thought of. When there were only 4 god's and goddess left in the world of the Primordials, Void, Pontus, me and lastly Chaos. Chaos thought she had won the war, because she thought of us as weak. I remember holding on to Perseus with my last dying breath. When Chaos was about to strike me down Pontus did the only thing he could think of, sacrified himself to destroy Chaos forever. It worked to sadly, Pontus my older brother and son of Chaos died without a thought.

I thought I had died, though I did not, here I was fully alive and fully functioning. Thats when Hell broke loose, Greeks thought of themselves better as everyone else, Romans to proud to be fit, Norse thought of themselves to rule the world, Eygptains murdered with magic, Vikings chasing after the extinct race. The Extinct race, last of the dragons being hunted. Lastly the Assassins, murdering everything in there path.

There was no hope left for Earth, none at all, I did not know whether to kill myself, or to stay and help with the begining of the Second age.

Though one thing is for sure, The primordials will return and I, Nyx, daughter of Chaos and Order, lover of Void, will end the tragedy that once happened before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rights go to Rick Riordan, inspired by PaleRider365**

* * *

**Percy Pov  
4,000,000 years since prologue**

* * *

I was sick of these things, I did not know who or what they were but they kept on coming, I think they called themselves the Vampires and Werewolves but I only thought of those as a Myth. Wait, I'm supposed to be a Myth to, right?_ Hypocrite, though now is not the time for this, you need to fight and stay alive, _I thought to myself. Who would have thought the great Perseus Jackson, running from a few werewolves, _and vampires._

They were gaining, and I knew I did not have much time left before they caught me. I could have climbed a tree, but they would have just rammed it with their heads, their 3 foot long heads. Why the were running after me? I have no clue. I was just walking through a forest after being disbanded from my friends and family. Then out of the blue they came out of the shadows and started chasing me, so here I am running from pretty much a monster and a human at the same time, what should I do?

I was running out of the options, I was taking left and right turns making it harder for them to catch me, but for some reason one of them I could not shake off, it was as if she knew the next steps I was going to take, which creeped me out. I turned around and sure enough there was that wolf right there again, the one with silver eyes and sort of auburn looking hair, she looked sort of like Artemis but I did not know for sure.

Finally they caught up to me and were centimeters behind my back, the auburn colored one snatched at my right shoulder and knocked me down sending me tumbling. I rolled until I hit a tree and then pulled out riptide, though it only affects monsters, I have no clue what these beasts were capable of doing. The silver eyes one was clearly the leader, of the group that looked to be around 19 werewolves, a number so big, I think I am dead.

She started walking towards me, as if she was analyzing me, in a good way or bad way I do not know. finally she motioned her wolves to come take me on, that alone scared me enough. I then brought out my shield made from Tyson, and got into defensive position.

One came from the side and another one from the rear, I did a 360 spin killing two of them, I then blocked one with my shield then hacked it. Three came at me head on, so I threw my shield and knifed all three in the head, plus another six following. Then I went into a trance, _slash, block, parry, slash, parry, block._ This went on for a while until they were all gone. Laying on the ground were 18 paws, wait 18? I was sure there was-

I was to late, she attacked me from behind making a deep cut across my back. I fell down and almost went unconscious, not before she said something though _I hope to see you awaken my hero._

With that I blackened out.

* * *

**Perseus blackened out**

**No one Pov**

* * *

"Is he truly the one father?"

A deep silence is going on, no one knew what to expect, a man took out 18 werewolves without training, it is not something you see of everyday.

"I do not know, though I fear you and Nyx are going to have a contest over this boy," The silence filled the girl, for she did not know what to expect.

"What... what do you mean father? I am not fully understanding what your talking about." the girl talked about, though she was older then most gods and goddess. "I have lived life fully without a man to take care of me and I can keep doing that for the rest of my life!" She said in a yell/whisper tone, she did not want to have a fight today, though she knew it was coming.

"Shush daughter, forget I have spoken, we need to get the boy before they do, He helped us out, its a 25 to 1 match of our best warriors, get ready."

"Father! This is there best warrior though!" He looked at her with pleading eyes, and she knew she had lost. He put his fingers up 3...2...1

"Charge," he yelled, the girl werewolf knew she was no match, so she ran and before she knew it she was gone, but so were they.

* * *

**Next day...**

* * *

"Brother! We are not supposed to be in here! You and I know if we get caught then we are busted!" The girl from the night before said.

"Then why did you come sister? You and I both know that you did not have to, yet you did. Why is it you care so much for this puny mortal, even I dont understand it, and I am your best friend!" The girl stayed silent for she knew, she had lost the argument.

There was something about this puny mortal, that made her go crazy, she did not know if it was because of how he fought, his smell, or her love for the boy. She shook off of the last one, that was impossible, Artemis the wolf cursed her and made her a maidan, never to love until the time came.

So was this the right time, was this the time in her life where she had to make the decision? What if he didn't accept her? What if he did not like her?

While thinking, the twins bumped into each other when they had stopped at the door. Her brother had his lips closed with a finger on them, a faint _Shhhhh_ was heard from him, before he opened the door.

Their, laying on the bed was the boy, the boy she could not control her feelings of. He was a bo around the age of 18? 19? she did not know, she was then looking at the face, the face that had so many scars. Lastly was the chest which also had many scars, though also had a very nice... edge to it.

There was a faint noise behind them, so they both turned around, to find the king of there castle behind them, there father.

"What did I tell you about sneaking in here child-" he was cut off by a noise from the bed

"Where, where am I?" said the boy from the bed, the boy with sea green eyes.

* * *

**R&R for faster updates**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy pov  
When he awakes.**

* * *

I awoke in a room, it was sort of a dark looking room, scary looking yet, it was a comfortable room. Their was black and red in it, but what I found weird was the fact I was on a bed that was pure black and red. _Ok whats up with the black and red?_

I looked up to find three people, what looked to be two boys and one girl. That was not the scary thing though. They were in midevil rich people clothes, the kind that looked handsome, yet looked like scraps also. There was the first boy, or should I say man, he looked around 35? A dark haircut, pale skin, golden eyes, and lastly he had the kind of voice that you knew that he was in charge.

The next was a boy that looked he had just hit the age of 21, he almost looked related to the older man, same dark haircut, pale skin, though what caught me off guard was he had yellow eyes, not gold. He was a handsome man that you would think Aphrodite blessed him or something.

Lastly was a pretty, beautiful, amazing looking girl, (Did I say beautiful?) She had flawless pale skin, gorgeous violet eyes, red and black looking pirate clothes. Blonde, curly, hair with a tint of red and black in it, a look of 5'10 and just gorgeous, _fucking gorgeous._

_"_Where, where am I?" I said aloud, stupid ADHD.

Then and there they all quickly turned towards me, or actually started looking at me. The older man signed and looked at me, "Well I guess we better explain ourselves."

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, YOUR VAMPIRES!" I shrieked unable to believe them, first werewolf things and now vampires? What the fuck is the world coming to? Next think you know it Chaos is going to be real!

"Yes, yes they are." the old guy said he kept looking at his daughter and then back at me, for reasons I do not know. _His very beautiful daughter._

"Ok let me get this straight all three of you are vampires, those things I killed were werewolves and I killed all but their leader who made me go unconscious. You and more vampires all decided to carry me back here in the Vampire castle. Then you put me on this bed and now your telling me that you want to make me one?" I said incredibly awestruck.

"Yup that about somes it up," The younger boy said, who got a slap in the head, which looked like it hurt, _alot,_ from his sister.

There was still one thought on my mind that was still bothering me alot. "Why me? I mean Why do you want me to become a vampire, there really is no point." I said my voice trailing and fading.

"Well Perseus," I flinched because some how he knew my I never told anyone. "We saw that you are a valuable ally to pretty much about anyone, and also your a demigod, which not many of you can actually see. Usually they die without being able to see us." He said clearly annoyed, though a bit of concern and happiness in his voice.

"And if I do not accept?" I said mearly wondering, though he was pretty mad and the girl looked sad, which made my heart break. _Why am I thinking like this? I don't even know here name!_

"Well If you do not accept two things could happen, one. We could let you leave or if we want to and feel hungry just murder you. Second we could just turn you and make you like it if we wanted to." he finished with an edge in his voice that says, '_I dare you'_

"So in truth Its pretty much betting on my life, Though before I accept your humble offer, You have not even told be your names yet!"

He smiled a very creep smile at me, before saying, "All in due time, Demigod. Will you please do the honors, daughter?" She gave him a quick glare before she walked up to me and spoke one word, "Sorry," and that's the last thing I notice before blackening out.

* * *

The pain I was feeling was nothing, nothing compared at all to the Styx. Imagining the deadliest weapon in the world slicing inside and out of you many, many times. Then add falling of a cliff into electrical pool and rolling down a mountain, getting ran over, lava burning your skin, vulchers eating your lungs, and lastly jumping in and out of Styx more then 50 times. I really don't even think that enough pain to comprehend it with. To top it all off I was screaming for bloody murder, literally I was wishing I could die.

At this time I could tell they were watching me, I could feel there eyes burning on me as if wondering how painful it was. I could not even look out my eyes the process was so painful, I finally heard the girl "Shh, shh its ok I am right here." For some reason that hepled me calm down alot and leastened the pain to the point where I could be able to look out of my eyes.

I looked right at her, not anyone else that was in the room. No, her, the magnificant girl was trying to calm me down and it was working. "Please,... Please stop the pain, its killing me," I said the pain starting to increase again, my heart was pumping and pumping. She gave me a sad smile and started talking to me again.

"Its ok calm down its ok, just rest, I am right here Perseus." This slowed me down a bit and she smiled at me, for some reason her voice was smoothing at I wondered if she had magic or if I was falling in love. She grabbed my hand and the pain started slowing down, getting slower and slower almost as if coming to a stop. I could tell I had a death grip on her hand, though I was pretty sure I could not control it. My breathing was very harsh and was not in a rythem at all. She put her forhead against mine and said a few words before I took a deep sleep. "Sleep Perseus, dont worry I am right here." Then thats when a deep, dreamless, sleep over took me, plastering a smile on my face.

* * *

**Percy sleeping**

* * *

"W-O-W, Sis, I did not know you had that affect on men!" he said in a mocking voice.

"Son, stop that, you have no right to tease her-" she gave her father a greatful smile, "Without me." He finished. She gave him a dark glare while they smiled and high-fived each other, though the girl started to smile, it was on these rare occasions that their father actually smiled and laughed, just like the family that they use to be. She looked at the young boy while he was sleeping. _He has the face of an angel_, she thought to herself while looking at the young Perseus, who was sleeping calmly, though when she let her hand out of his, his eyebrows furrowed together and a frown took upon his face. She giggled at his behavior before she said "Out you two, I promised I would be here when the boy awoke, now out you go." she said to the two boyys who did not mess with her, ecspecially when they could tell that she had a crush on him. And her brother knew this was the first time to. The first time that his little sister, Celcia, has a crush on a boy.

* * *

**Ok I need a beta and a poll is up for who you think Perseus should be with, dont forget to subscribe to my community**

**The Strongest of Love and Hate**

**~SexyPinkBeast**

**(remember I NEED A BETA)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rights go to RR,  
lolz chapter 1- 1 review, chap 2- 2 reviews, chap 3- 3 reviews, will I make 4?**

* * *

**Percy Pov  
Dreaming...**

* * *

_"Where, where am I?" I said to myself, it looked like we were in an endless space place. You could see stars forever and ever, though there was nothing else around, just a blackish-blue space, with white stars. I started walking towards the closest white star, well the biggest one from where I am. As I got closer it git bigger and size, then soon I started to see a city, that was not the interesting thing though it was Earth, though in a different time period. It looked to be, before I was born though I could not tell, there were spaceports traveling to and from the city._

_Then I changed from being outside the city to inside it, though what caught me off guard was we looked to be in the throne room on Olympus. There I saw two beautiful people, one person was a dark-skinned man, his skin was blue with diamonds shapes on it. The other was a woman who looked to be the same and the opposite of the husband, The King and Queen of the place. _

_"Void, please come here my boy." Something sparked inside of me though I do not know what. The so-called 'Void" came running into the Throne room, though what he caught me off guard on was that he looked exactly like me when he was a baby._

_"Yes Mommy?" Void said, there it is again the spark! The boy looked at the Mom with piercing eyes, Even I could not be intimidated by the eyes._

_The mother then flinched before speaking with the boy, "Your father and I wanted to give you something."_

_"Father!" The boy yelled, not noticing the other person on the throne, in response the old man just waved it off and smiled at the young boy._

_"Come here my boy, me and your mom put a lot of work into this, I hope your proud." At that instant, the man pulled out an old looking sword, though it looked to be powerful. "This here is the oldest sword in the Universe. This is the first sword to be made, this is binded to our souls, when you unlock this power it will be yours." The boy looked confused, What would that mean?_

_"What is it called Daddy?" The old man smiled before looking at the sword._

_"In time when you grow older though for now we will keep it in your room for when something happens." The boy was disappointed, though complied to his fathers wishes and ran to go put it in his room, not before muttering a simple thank you to his father and mother._

_"Do you think we made the right choice Order?"_

_The man kept a emotionless face on, though he had a twinkle in his eye, "Yes Chaos, yes we did."_

_Now I went out and then another image flashed before my eyes._

_"WHY CHAOS WHY!" The man Order was yelling at Chaos from the last one._

_"What did I do? THAT BOY MUST BE KILLED!" Chaos's voice rising with each passing word._

_"HE"S OUR SON HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM!" Order said, dripping with venom._

_"HE WILL KILL US BECAUSE OF THAT SWORD WE GAVE HIM 5 YEARS AGO!"_

_"YES AND WE HAVE TO DIE SOME DAY CHAOS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THEN THIS BUT TO TRY AND KILL YOUR OWN SON? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Order replied back about to murder Chaos._

_"So your saying that he is more Important then me? Your Wife, you crazy ASS!" Chaos said, clearly pissed._

_"Then I guess its War." Order said in a heartbreaking tone before leaving._

_"I guess it is Order."_

_Then the scene changed again revealing two girls and two boys._

_"NYX GIVE HIM TO ME NOW!" Chaos said in a heartbeat._

_The one called Nyx looked at her mother before speaking, " My father Order, intrusted me with his life, and I will not hand him over to some crazy ass bitch of a mother, who can't even take care of her own CHILDREN!" Nyx yelled at her. "You have murdered countless lives to kill this baby, countless Primordials have been murdered because of you, just because of the fact that you are afraid of this baby, and every Primordial that has died has come to protect Void, and I will protect him with MY LIFE!"_

_"I guess its that way then daughter, son will you help me kill her?"_

_The 'son' commented before her mother. "Actually Chaos I agree with my sister, and I am here to banish you." The man looked sad but he knew what he had to do. Before Chaos had figured out what had happened to her, she was gone. Though the man looked at her sister, "Only 5 millennia sister, then the Primordials will return, protect Void for me will you?" the man said smiling before disappearing._

_"Do you see what you have to do now Perseus?" I spun around to see the last Primordial, Void sitting in front of me._

_"Excuse me mam?" I said trying not to piss her off, I do not feel like rotting in hell._

_"My boy, I am Nyx as you already know, Though before I am going to say anything else I will tell you this, your name is Void and you are the last hope of the Primordials though I do not have forever to explain this, you need to find your sword, your sword and your sword will come to you alone, you need to get accepted by the clans, All of the clans, in order to save Void. You will understand what I am talking about when you awake, though for now I will tell you about that sword, that sword controls the universe and with that sword you can create and destroy anything... even Order and Chaos will bow down to you, good luck my lover." She finished before going off back into space, and me I was being drawn towards Earth._

* * *

**There you peoples go, good luck with figuring out what just happened because I dont know what I just wrote in truth**

**~SexyPinkBeast**


	5. Chapter 5

**Somewhere off In the Void  
No on POV**

"What shall we do when they return? You do know that major problems could happen throughout the world don't you?" A man said, He looked to be in silver and black, his eyes startling like midnight. He wore the sort of clothes that only assassins would where. The type that murder millions and millions almost every single day. The man smiled again before looking at his comrades, "Am I correct? The son of the Primordials should join the assassins, he would be a fine collection to us.

"No, I will not have a young child join a group of people that murder for fun, you may say that you murder for the good, but I know you in truth Assassin Leader, you lie to get what you want. You use trickery and miss leading to lure people out of their homes and into the darkness of death. You also never allow people to leave the Assassins unless they die, your rules are not allowed to follow into hi path, for he must weave it himself." The elder voice spoke, the voice had belonged to an old person, well in the shape of an old person. Actually the oldest dragon alone, and there were only very few of those left.

"No matter what happens the child must be kept safe at all times until the time comes for him to defeat Chaos. She will mount everything in her path to destroy him and until then, we must keep him safe. It is only a matter of seconds to years before she awakes. And I want all of you to protect him will all your might no matter what happens" Odin said, keeper or Norse mythology. "Ra, anything to add?" Odin spoke while everyone else in the room went quite. Ra was in a glass case on the side of the room and only talked when needed to. Everyone always listened to him because if they do not, the world would end worse than Chaos.

You could see the eyes light up as the room became dark, the light bulbs started to flicker and soon they went out, while a soft breeze settled into the room. Everyone looked around to see what was happening except all the people that have been in here before. Then everything became darker then midnight when all of a sudden a missile of light came and swept in the room hitting Ra's glass case. Now this was new to the elders of the group also.

The room went eerily quiet as the class case melted all of a sudden and out stepped a mummy which then transformed into a god, not just any god. The leader of the Egyptians Ra came out.

Everyone stared at belief as he finally emerged, usually he would just talk in his cell or case, but now he finally emerged, and that was not a good sight for the elders. "It is coming to my attention that something bad is happening, something really bad." As Ra began his speech, everyone on their toes. "The boy is as now with the vampires and he has just had some of his powers reawaken. Nyx the last Primordial goddess as of right now just spoke with him about his future, though I do not believe that she spoke of the whole truth. In 3 days' time is a full moon and his werewolf powers will reawaken and so come of the rest. I also figured out that the werewolf chased him into the vampires while also destroying 18 werewolves's while only 1 got of the leash. That alone is a huge advantages to us as seeing his powers are already being awakened." He allowed that to settle in while most of the people look impressed.

"I need every mythology that everyone can get a hold of to start rounding everyone up and getting ready for Chaos, that is the first understood? Second He needs to be fully prepared to know all of his powers, if Chaos finds him, at all, it is the end of the world unless we can hide him."

"If Chaos reawakens at all we are hiding him under the ground and we also need everyone to go straight to that place, it is the only way for us to succeed." He allowed that to sink in again while everyone looked glommed, sure they were all immortals but there was only 1 person alive as of right now that could kill them right now and that was Void, but now that there was Chaos coming back and she was even stronger to defeat then Void, which was scary enough for them.

"Lastly I found out some good new while being in the coma." He let that settle while everyone looked interested at what he was going to say, any good news at this point was good enough news for them.

"Order is reawakening and so are the others, they should be here in 2 months' time" Everyone instantly brightened at that, which means that they were more than twice as strong as Chaos. The Assassin was about to speak up with someone entered the room with a terrified look on her face.

"The committee, sir, you guys need to run now," she was out of breath and looked to be beaten pretty badly.

"What is it ma'am, were a little busy at the moment" Ra said in an angry voice, wanting to finish this up.

"Chaos has returned." With that she blackened out and everyone knew she was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**HA! I PROMISE I WOULD!'**

**DON'T KILL ME CAUSE I DIDN'T UPDATE!**

**Percy Pov**

When I woke up the girl was staring intently at me, that was until I noticed she was staring at me and I smirked, I went to her ear while she was still watching the spot that I was just at and whispered a simple 'boo'. To say she was freaked out was an understatement. I was laughing so hard I fell on the floor and it was her turn to laugh.

We looked at each other in the eyes and started leaning towards each other, it was on purpose it was just kind of happening. I quickly noticed what we were doing and blushed. I backed up a little and then I noticed I was about to kiss a super-hot girl and backed out, this is the second time in less than what seems like a few hours to me that it is being a bitch.

"So," trailing off having no idea what to say. I know I already made one dumb mistake but hey, 2 couldn't hurt that badly… hopefully.

"Oh yes Perseus*winces* now you know that you are a vampire and now we must go see our father." She turned up and left me on the spot before walking out of the room. I noticed that and I do have to say it hurt me a little, however I did not even know my feelings as of right now, one was between this vampire and the other was between Nyx. Vampire or Primordial? Yeah no idea, hard choice, both of them could probably kill you in an instant.

I quickly follow and I noticed that I had the back, boys just to let you know, never good to have a stiff back against you. You will never know what will happen. I followed her into a big throne looking room, which is not that surprising. It seems no matter what race you are you have to show off your power, well at least the races that I have seen. I think Zeus does overkill it on that sort of ratio though. Even though these are big, his are way bigger.

I walked inside and found her bow before leaving. I quickly bowed to the king and stayed there, if there is one thing I learned is kings like to have all the power they can.

When the doors finally shut behind the pretty vampire the king vampire looked down on me, it seems like no one else was in the room but with vampires you can never be sure.

"Er… hello sir." My ADHD was getting antsy and well we had been in this position for quite a while.

He smiled down at me, than it started to look more like a smirk, than from that it was a full out laugher with me not being able to say anything. "Sir?" I said again but still he didn't mind me and was still laughing as hard as he could. Finally I cracked a grin at it but he got very unemotional at that point and stopped.

I looked back down at the floor again and waited for him to speak. "Rise, and I'm guessing silence does not go good with you, does it?" I gave a small nod and got up. He laughed for a shorter time period this time but he smiled also.

"As you know," he began "you are a vampire and you need to drink blood to survive right?" I nodded even though clearly I did not think of that before. Now that I thought of that maybe becoming a vampire was not such a good idea.

He smiled softly, "indeed most vampires think of that after they become what they are. Most of the time they die first so they do not care, but sometimes they have nothing to live for. However we have not had it to such a certain extent before we met you. Do you know what you are?" I gave him the seriously look before replying that I was a vampire. He laughed and merely shook his head.

"We are full blooded vampires, most vampires that get turned only have half of their blood getting changed, and you however have all your blood changed. That means you are more powerful than most and drinks less blood. You have a higher rank in the vampire society that means." I gaped at him, it wasn't every day that someone became a full vampire and it probably would surprise most people if I did. "One more thing however, no one will figure out what you are until you either tell them or they drink your blood. So I wish you luck. Now can you explain why my daughter Celcia was so mad at you earlier?"

I blushed slightly at that, "I think it may have been my fault when we got close to kissing, I kind of pulled away when I probably should have waited but I can never be to sure." I said thinking of myself and her about to kiss.

The old man slightly chuckled, "You could say that I am pretty sure that both of you have a bond with each other but I am not sure." I looked at him blankly, "I will not tell you what it is but I will let my daughter explain." Sudeenly I gulped, me and her weren't on exactly the best terms as of now it seemed like, and what seemed pretty surely meant the exact same thing as do.

"But sir-"I began to say before I was cut off

"You will ask her when it is time, however I need my rest, vampires may not need sleep now I will see you in the morning to explain more. My wife needs me now. Oh Celcia!" The last part she said allowed and I gulped, I had a feeling that this was not going to be a pretty sort of day/night for me.

**I blame Anaklusmos14 for making me update this gain after 4 months.**


End file.
